


Just another story || Supernatural one-shot

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Friendship, Gen, Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), Lost Castiel (Supernatural), Memories, Post-Finale, Post-Supernatural (TV), Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad and Happy, Song: Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short story after supernatural ending, hope you'll enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just another story || Supernatural one-shot

> _Nothing really ends..._

‘That’s all! Who’s next?’

‘Um… Me, I guess.’ the boy looked around himself and tried to remember the story he once heard from his mother. He used to love this one. ‘Alright… there was a story, a story about the angel who has fallen for humanity.’

‘Oh, come on… it sounds lame!’ his friend interrupted him and rolled her eyes.

‘Wait, I didn’t even started!’ he hushed her and continued slowly ‘So, there was an angel… well, that he fell for _humanity_ is not exactly true. A long time ago, he met two hunters, two brothers – he even saved them from Hell, both of them – and that was why he has fallen from grace. After all, he never regreted this, he never complained. They were friends, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for them.’

He stopped for a moment and looked at his friends again. Then, he took a moment to remind himself how the story went. They all looked intrigued, so he continued.

‘But the hunters died. Well, they say that the brothers have saved the world, many times, but it was their last, greatest sacrifice. It was so long time ago, that probably no one even remember their names, but people remember their story.’

‘Who told them about it?’ One of his friends asked, he wanted to know more about what happened.

'Well, brothers had made many friends along the way and some of them told their story. But they’re all dead by now. All… except the angel’ He looked at surprised look on his friends faces as he continued. ‘Yes, they say that he’s still alive. Well, angels don't age or anything so it might be true! He still wanders around the earth. Some hunters says that they have seen a strange, dark-haired man in a too big, dirty, old trench coat and everytime he looked the same, no matter how many years passed. They say that sometimes he helped them, but he never talked a lot. He usually just disappeared after that, and that’s why no one was even sure it was really him.’ He stopped again, he has already talked for a long time but his friends asked him to go on, they really seemed to like the story.

‘You know, between the hunters they still believe that it’s true, that it’s really him. Some of them remember his name, some of them simply call him “The Angel”. Some of them even pray to him, when they need help! But… The younger hunters mostly thinks it’s just a legend or a tale. Whether they believe it or not, they pass the tale to one another.'

'They say that there’s an old bunker somewhere, the place which those famous hunters treated like their own home. The angel visits that place sometimes. It used to feel like home for him too. But now the only thing that is left here are his memories of what was and will never come back. He wanders around like a lost soul in the old, hunted house. There's only him and the lonely, empty hallways, his footsteps echoing between the walls. He sometimes visits the room of the older brother. There still are things that he left here, things that belonged to him, but now it’s just some photos, old rock-bands t-shirts and magazines, which wouldn’t matter to anyone, except his old friend. And then the angel smiles sadly, because he remembers all things that they were through together.’

  
‘Why would he care so much about them if it was a long time ago?’

  
‘I have already told you, they were really close, I heard that with the older brother even closer but it was just rumors... But the truth is that the angels don't feel - I mean, at all - so it must have been really profound relationship. And they say that he still blames himself for their death – because he couldn’t do anything about it, he couldn’t save them. He misses them, because he loved them so much... _too much_ … and now, as an angel, he will never get old, he will never age. They won't meet each other even in the afterlife... So he will always be around, grieving his friends, telling stories about their glorious adventures and helping people that he still can help. Maybe if you look carefully, you’ll see him someday... Well, as far as I can tell, he loves to listen to this story, so maybe even today.’

  
He finished his story and looked again at his friends, sitting around the campfire. Everyone was looking at him in awe.

  
‘That’s... the best story I’ve ever heard!’ someone finally broke the silence.

  
‘But… that was sad…’ one of the girls said, wiping away a tear.

  
‘Oh, come on, don’t be silly, we all know it wasn’t true’ the other girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. ‘There’s no such things as angels!’

  
‘I don’t know. I told you that, because i think it's beautiful, maybe it is true, maybe it's not - you can believe it or not, it’s on you.’ He answered and shrugged his arms a little. Then, they heard a loud thunder in the distance. One of them sighed and said sadly ‘Let’s go back inside, I think the storm is coming’.

  
They quickly put out the fire and were about to go home… but then one of the girls saw something. She could have sworn she did. Somewhere in the back of their yard, between the trees, she saw a… she couldn’t even tell what exactly was that – something like a sillhouette or a shadow of a man. At first she was afraid but then, in the light of the dying fire, she saw a shade of a big, spread out widely wings. She was almost sure she saw his eyes glowing for a moment and even a blank, sad smile on his face. The girl opened her mouth surprised. She only blinked once, but then again, when she opened her eyes, she saw that no one was standing there – but she knew that what she saw was real.

  
‘Have you... have you you seen that?’ she asked quietly and looked at her friends. They shook their heads. Her face turned red for a moment as she turned away her gaze. ‘Uh… nevermind, it’s probably because of those stories. Let's go’ She chuckled, thinking that it must have been her imagination running wild, but despite that she still couldn’t stop thinking about the man she saw…

Little did they know the story was true…


End file.
